Joey Potter
Josephine Lynn Potter Barndom Teenage årene Før serien: sept., 1996-sommeren, 1998 High School Hovedartikel: Capeside High School Sept., 1997-Juni/Juli, 2001 Der er stort set ingen oplysninger om Joeys Freshmanår i High School. Sophomore(10. klasse) Hovedartikler: Sæson 1, Sæson 2 Junior(11. klasse) Hovedartikel: Sæson 3 Senior(12. klasse) Hovedartikel: Sæson 4 Worthington University Hovedartikel: Worthington University Freshman(1. år) Hovedartikel: Sæson 5 Sophomore(2. år) Hovedartikel: Sæson 6 Efter serien All Good Things... Must Come to an End(Seriefinalen) Hovedartikel: All Good Things... Must Come to an End 2008 Joey er nu en Juniorredaktør på et forlag i New York City og er kærester med Christopher. Uddannelse og arbejde Uddannelse Capeside High School Hovedartikel: Capeside High School Worthington University Hovedartikel: Worthington University Arbejde Studiejob The Ice House Hovedartikel: The Ice House Joey arbejdede på The Ice House, indtil restauranten brændte ned i slutningen af 2. sæson Logan's Hovedartikel: Logan's I løbet af sommeren '99 fik Joey arbejde hos Logan's og ejerens søn Rob lægger an på hende konstant. Potter's B&B Hovedartikel: Potter's Bed & Breakfast Joey og Bessie knokler med at få ombygget deres hus til en Bed & Breakfast, med hjælp fra Pacey, Sherif Witter og resten politistyrken. Capeside Yacht Club and Marina Hovedartikel: Capeside Yacht Club and Marina I starten af sit Seniorår får Joey job som servitrice på Capeside Yacht Club. Hun arbejder der hele skoleåret og sommeren mellem 1. år og 2. år på college. Hell's Kitchen Hovedartikel: Hell's Kitchen Under sit 2. år på Worthington arbejder Joey på Hell's Kitchen. Hun arbejder sammen med Emma Jones og Eddie Doling. Juniorredaktør I 2008 arbejder Joey som juniorredaktør i New York City. Forhold Hovedartikel: Familiære Hovedartikel: Familien Potter Far Hovedartikel: Mike Potter Joeys følelser omkrings hendes far er meget ambivalente. Mor Hovedartikel: Lilly Potter Joey elskede sin mor og savner hende tydeligvis meget. Søster Hovedartikel: Bessie Potter Joey elsker sin søster, men det at Bessie er Joeys værge, komplicerer deres forhold en anelse. Nevø Hovedartikel: Alexander Wells Joey elsker sin nevø, selvom det er lidt kaotisk, da han kommer til verden. Svoger Hovedartikel: Bodie Wells Joey holder meget af sin svoger, også han prøver at mægle mellem søstrene. ---- Samlever(ægtefælle) Hovedartikel: Pacey Witter Joey og Paceys forhold har altid været lettere turbulent, hvilket bliver værre, da de får romantiske følelser for hinanden. Svigerfamilie *John Witter *Mrs. Witter *Doug Witter *Gretchen Witter *Kerry Witter Venner Kliken Dawson Leery Hovedartikel: Dawson Leery Joey og Dawson har været venner i rigtig mange år og det blev meget kompliceret, da der opstår romantiske følelser. Pacey Witter Se under: Samlever/ægtefælle Jen Lindley Hovedartikel: Jen Lindley Joey og Jens forhold starter ikke just positivt, idet Joey bliver jalousi over Jens og Dawsons forhold. Jack McPhee Hovedartikel: Jack McPhee Joey og Jacks forhold begynder med en fælles passion for kunst. Det udvikler sig til en forelskelse. Andie McPhee Hovedartikel: Andie McPhee Andie og Joey bliver langsomt venner i løbet af foråret, 1999. Audrey Liddell Hovedartikel: Audrey Liddell Joey og Audrey bliver venner i løbet af deres første år på Worthington University. De er meget forskellige. Skolekammerater Capeside High School Hovedartikel: Capeside High School *Cliff Elliott *Nellie Oleson *Roger Fulford *Grant Bodean *Warren Goering *Belinda McGovern *Chris Wolfe *Nikki Green *Barbara Johns Afgangsklassen '01 Hovedartikel: Afgangsklassen '01 Worthington University Hovedartikel: Worthington University *Elliott Sawyer Elev Studerende Kategori:Kærlighedstrekanten Kategori:Capeside Kategori:Boston Kategori:New York City Kategori:Sjælevenner Kategori:Hovedperson Ansat Karakter Fast karakter Sæson 1-6